Ryan Moore
Ryan "Ryuzilla" Moore works as the MLG tournament director and is a former pro-gamer in Halo: Combat Evolved, becoming involved in the background Esports and organisation scene through Halo 2. Other than his current residence in Raleigh, NC, not much is known about our mystery man - he is about as enigmatic as Abigael. Ryan has been the calm and steadfast glue holding the group together subconsciously since the very first episode of the original Rollplay. Rollplay Biography Ryan has controlled a round total of six characters throughout the three series of Original Rollplay, Rollplay Solum and Rollplay Solum: Age of Might; Bregor and the short-lived Horus in the original series as well as Marius Sagitta, Tariq and Largo in Rollplay Solum and now Dante Byrne in the Age of Might. 'Original Rollplay' Bregor was a brave, thoughtful, expressive and ultimately, at heart, good man (or Elf) and was a staple in the original party along with his three companions Tudagub, Abigael and Vincent. Notorious with his extremely bad luck (it was almost off the charts), followed by random and unpredictable luck-streaks (making horse shish kebabs), Bregor was quite the fellow. The resident Legolas and, essentially, Gandalf all rolled into one, it was truly a sad day of mourning when he finally fell in battle to the almighty Mist Dragon. Horus was an immensely enigmatic character - driven to the absolute eradication of the Voraci at all costs, but he never spills the beans as to why. A true certified bad-ass (like Bregor before him), he possessed a pet hawk and was a master of manipulation... at least, with drunken Abigaels. Horus did not last for very long, as he was killed, technically, by the PC-killer Captain Valazus after he succeeded in avenging the brutal deaths of both Vincent and Azril. 'Solum' Largo was a stout halfling of strange proportions and features, being very tall for his size. He was very intrigued, to say the least, by those larger or muscular than himself. An incredibly skilled Thief, he stole from almost every single mark that he made. Sadly, his skills could not save him from the deadly tentacles of a Deepspawn. Ryan's next character was the former-mason Templar 'Tariq' - a very tall and attractive man of dark skin. He was met not so long ago with his companion Dana, also a Templar. Strangely, similar to Tudagub from the original Rollplay, he possesses a pair of pink boots. In his first instance of combat, Tariq was pushed to an inch of his life. Dana was later killed in Week 18 during the betrayal of Prince Zeldir. He was killed when the party were ambushed by Voraci soldiers in Week 30. At last, Ryan's current character is Marius Sagitta. He is a soldier of the allies of the Longborn Kingdom and, like his companion Jasper Rednickel, he was commanded to join the party by his superior, General Longborn. 'Solum: Age of Might' In the newest season, Ryan plays Dante Byrne; a hideous yet charismatic Human warlock. Trivia *Ryan streams a very large variety of games every night, from Chivalry to DOTA 2 on his Twitch.tv channel. *Bregor was arguably the most loved character of the group when he was alive - having a huge following from the majority of the fanbase. His death was met with widespread mourning and countless tributes to the memorable bear-master. RIP in peace, noble Elf. *Ryan is known for his epic quote "We all let our swords do the talking for us once in a while, I guess." during a confrontation as Bregor. *Both of Ryan's Original Rollplay characters were romantically involved, at some point and to some extent, with Abigael, the token female of the original series. Category:Cast